New Names
by Verbophobic
Summary: So I got pissed at No Names 2 and No Names 1.5 Here in this. New Names. What if Avery never managed to leave at the end of No Names? What then? Well, this of course. HIATUS


What if at the end of No Names Avery never left?

Snake Eyes figured that he would let her go about her business and not bother her until she returned and he could explain further. It was several hours before he went to search for her and he realized that she was no longer in the base. Soon he encountered Hawk. Where is she? Snake Eyes didn't care that he snarled as he signed to his upper up.

"I guess I have some bad new for you. She left. Gone to the states somewhere. Said that she wanted to finish college and think about things. She did give me a time that she would be back. Do you want to know?" Snake Eyes nodded. "Five to six years." After Snake eyes left he mumbled, "wonder if I should have told him Hi-C said she was pregnant." Too late now Hawk figured and just went back to filling out his report that had to be finished.

But Snake Eyes was not left uninformed for long. Hi-C came running around the corner carrying a thin report in a manilla folder. She ran straight into Snake Eyes and fell right to the ground. "Sorry1" she cried and began to collect her papers that had flown about. Snake Eyes bent to grab one and hand it to her when he noticed the red letting that said URGENT. Scanning it he nearly dropped it as his hand shook. "Oh God," Hi-C whispered when she noticed Snake Eyes.

He grabbed her arm and held tight, it couldn't be true! but as Hi-C broke eye contact he knew. By having told her that they weren't ready to have kids he'd not only broke her heart but probably terrified her. Saying he wanted to wait a few years when she could already be carrying his seed was the worst possible thing he could have said. If she was pregnant now, that would explain her urgent questions earlier about wanting a child, then he'd nearly told her to abort. Let's say she was pregnant, then she was scared and terrified about this new development. she would have wanted his support and with his silent words he'd blown her off.

Snake Eyes tore the envelope from Hi-C and before she could retrieve the packet he'd already found the paper he wanted. his hand shook violently as he read it over, twice, then his free hand grabbed at his head. He'd really screwed thing up this time, hadn't he?

If she was still in the base he knew where she would be. Racing back to his own room he caught her red handed. Or rather with a small backpack filled with clothes. Snake Eyes took the bag from her and dropped it to the floor as he roughly puled her to him in a tight hug. "Snakes?" She questioned, the fear she had been hiding had leaked into her voice. He just held her tighter, refusing to let her go. He'd nearly just lost his entire world by her trying to run. So he needed this embrace just as much as she did.

Fear that he was still too late began to take over his heart as he realized she wasn't hugging him back. Just as he was about to let go her hands moved up ad grasped the long sleeves of his hoodie at his biceps. She started to sob into his chest, "I- I'm pregnant." She could feel him nod for his chin rested on top of her head, he must have figured it out somehow. But with him knowing this and being so accepting of it she could easily admit, "I'm scared."

Snake Eyes held her as tight as he could without hurting her, he couldn't believe he'd been about to allow her to leave. Especially like this. not referring to her pregnancy, he meant her being this scared. For the first time in a long time, since she and Covergirl had disappeared that month, he saw the same girl that he had saved that first day.

She'd been so scared then but after she had toughened up. Yet now, in the safety of his arms, she was the same Avery who had bobbed her head to 'Don't Stop Believing' her first time in the base. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too. He loved her and nearly lost her. Never before had he been this close to losing her. Even when Vipers invaded or when she'd been kidnapped by Storm Shadow he had known she would end up back with him. If he'd missed her or had just allowed her to leave, he ad feared that even with her time date he wouldn't see her again. The pregnancy too scared him, terrified him nearly as much as losing her. He knew next to nothing about kids, how could he do this?

"S-Snake Eyes?" Avery looked up at him with her large eyes and he knew that he could do this, if only for her. He lifted up his mask enough to reveal his lips and kissed her passionately.

He signed his love for her to her, "but what about the pregnancy, you said you didn't want a child. It would be better if I just left-" violently he signed to her. If she left he threatened to find her and drag her back to him, kicking and screaming if necessary. "But you said-" he just shook his head, screw what he'd said. he was saying this now.

Taking her hand in his he lead her away from his room into the airlift room and together they got into a small jet. "Uh-" the pilot grunted out in uncertainty. "I'm supposed to be taking her somewhere, but I'm not sure if you-" the sword that was now a few dangerous inches from his jugular shut him up. Nodding with his head Snake Eyes sent the guy away. Getting into the pilots seat he hit all of the necessary buttons to start her up.

He had to manually close the door so as he pushed the ladder away he caught sight of alpha team with Hawk at the front. If Hawk refused to let him go he would have no choice but to stay. "You have a mission in a week, be abck in time for it." Then Hawk turned and left. Snake Eyes nodded to the rest of the team then he closed the door.


End file.
